


Losing It

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Parker is sure she wants Eliot. And Hardison does, too. <br/>Disclaimer: If you think I own any of this, I’ve got some prime bottomland to sell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing It

He’s always under so much control and that fascinates Parker. How could she make him tip over the edge? He accepts, growls, and moves on. That’s what Eliot does. She wants to know what make him really be in the moment. So, she enlists Hardison, because she’s pretty sure she’s out of her depth here – emotions and things are not something she understands, but she feels like maybe she’s getting better. 

“You want to do what?” Hardison asks, giving her a stare. 

“You don’t think it’d be fun?” Parker rolls over on top of him. “I know you like him.” He blinks and glances around and Parker’s pretty sure he’s blushing. Parker pokes him for good measure. “It’s okay. I like him, too.” 

“Okay, but, Eliot? Little brick of a guy? Growly and snappy and I think he’s really a bulldog dressed in human clothes?” 

“You like him.” Another jab.

“Okay, all right, and what are we going to do?” 

Parker grins. “I’ve got an idea.” 

Eliot’s not sure why they’re tag-teaming him. It takes him off-guard, the casual touches. The kiss on the cheek. Finally he roars, “What the hell is this?” 

“We like you.” Parker grins. 

Hardison shrugs. 

He looks between them. Weird, but when has his life not been weird, since they all got together for that first mission? “Okay. And that means?” 

“We want to make you happy.” Parker waggles her eyebrows. It looks silly on her but Eliot’s not about to tell her that. “So. What makes you happy?” 

“She means sexually,” Hardison adds as helpfully as he can. Blushing, Eliot notes. 

“You’re both crazy. We’re not doing this. We’re not – mmmph!” 

Parker is a good kisser, a helluva lot better at it than Eliot expects. When he manages to wrestle her off, Hardison’s there. And he’s a good kisser, too.

“Damn.” Eliot looks between the two of them. They’re grinning. Maybe there’s something there, after all. 

Wouldn’t hurt to try, now would it? 

He wraps his arms around them both. “We need some rules,” he says. 

“No rules,” Parker says, and kisses him again. 

Maybe she’s right. Fuck rules.


End file.
